


Down Memory Lane

by Linasondrea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, The Echo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: During Elidibus' trip down memory lane in the phantom Amaurot of Emet-Selch's making, the Warrior of Light gets flashes of the past.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenkeyLess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/gifts).



> This is for a prompt from Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub.
> 
> Prompt: We see Elidibus transform the cubus in Amaurot into tangible versions of WoL’s past. Perhaps the meme “back in my day everyone loved wrestling with the cubus’ was in fact the case! Azem, recently returned from their travels, transforming local pests into fightable creatures of yore – literal retellings of legend or of their own adventures – for the benefit of the young ones in Amaurot. A ‘more physical/hands on’ storytelling if you will.  
> Perhaps Elidibus picked up this habit, of recreation for lessons, from the shepherd he so earnestly admired.
> 
> It was originally going to be a one-shot. Then my brain decided I am going to continue. So...updates may not be super often, but there will be more than one chapter.
> 
> This chapter does use dialogue from the game, as it felt the best way to start it out.

The Warrior of Light stares at the Aetherial Stream in front of her; she knows that this is one of Elidibus’ traps. But she also knows she has no choice but to follow, for Y’shtola’s sake. Closing her eyes, she steps into it, feeling herself get swept away in it. Briefly, she wonders if this is how her Miqo’te companion has felt the two times she entered the Lifestream. It is disconcerting, but not as bad as exiting it. Stumbling forward slightly, she opens her eyes, looking around. To her surprise, she finds herself in Amaurot – Emet-Selch’s phantom of it, anyways – somehow still standing even with its creator gone. Closing her eyes for a moment, the Warrior of Light tries to fight the guilt and sorry building up in her; she truly does wish that there had been another way. Before her mind can follow that train of thought too far, however, she is startled from her thoughts by the sound of boots on the tiled floor. Turning away from the phantom inhabitants of the city, she faces the Ascian approaching her, still wearing Ardbert’s body.

“You are familiar with this place, I believe,” Elidibus states in the man’s voice, his tone full of disdain. “This…remembered Amaurot.” Stopping a fair distance away from his enemy, he watches her expression harden, but pays it no mind. “Proceed to the Capitol. I shall return your comrade to you there.”

The Warrior of Light stars at the Emissary, taking in his words. “Enough of this!” she cries out in frustration as she takes a step forward. She knows he will not listen; she does not expect him to, Elidibus having made his thoughts of them clear already. But she intends to try anyways. “Enough of these games, Elidibus.”

The Ascian looks confused at the outburst, at the odd tone in Hydaelyn’s Champion’s tone. “You speak as if you were disappointed in me. Why?” It truly makes no sense to him. Why would she be disappointed in his decision? Surely she has to have known it already. “I am your enemy, and you mine. Our goals are in conflict, and we are fated to clash.” Elidibus is certain that the woman must know this. So why does she insist on trying to get him to stop? He stops his mind from trying to follow those thoughts. She does not care; she is his enemy, only wishing to stop him from completing his duty. When he speaks again, his tone is mocking. “Or had you hoped that feigned sympathy and false understanding would cast your crimes in a less reprehensible light? That I would come to look upon you as a _friend_?”

The Warrior of Light frowns, watching the Emissary. She opens her mouth to speak, to try to convince him that things _can_ end differently, but she cannot find the words.

“You who have slaughtered my people. Who would tear down everything we have built.” Elidibus is surprised when his words elicit a reaction in her, watching the Warrior of Light look down at the ground, something akin to sorrow in her gaze. But there is no denial that it is what she has done. “You do not deny it, then. Very well, let us change the case of this trial. You will know what you have stolen from us.” Facing the phantom Amaurotine citizens, he holds out his hand, light pouring forth, splitting towards each one, slowly morphing their shapes.

The Warrior of Light stares, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise as she sees them change; in the place of the phantoms stand Mother Miounne, Momodi Modi, and Baderon Tenfingers. Her heart pounds in her chest, though she knows they are not real. She does not know what the Ascian has planned, but she can tell that this is not something simple nor pleasant. Dread fills her as she hears the large doors slowly swing open; forcing her gaze away from the three, she turns to see Elidibus exiting the building, stopping momentarily at the entrance.

Glyph appearing over his face, Elidibus turns to face the Warrior of Light. “But do not imagine I crave remorse. Only justice.” Turning away once more, he exits, leaving the woman alone in the building. Even with him gone, however, his voice rings out before the other follows. “Forward, hero. We shall see how strong you have become.”

Fists clenched, the Warrior of Light cannot allow herself to hesitate. She follows the other, knowing that her enemy awaits her outside. What surprises her, however, is that he is not alone. The creatures that inhabit the city – Cubus, she recalls – line the square behind the Ascian, even as he insists that they begin. She does not know where to keep her eyes – on Elidibus, or on the creatures she assumes he will have attack.

“Rest assured there are no tricks. You need but defeat the enemies before you.” Elidibus’ tone is mocking, knowing that this will be no easy trial. “First, something easy. Those whom a budding hero might encounter at the beginning of her tale.” His words are more to himself, thoughtful, as if still deciding what to do. “And I believe I have the perfect subjects.” Turning around, that same glow spreads from him to the creatures, transforming them.

The Warrior of Light stares in horror as the creatures turn into those close to her. Thancred. Y’shtola. Yda. Papalymo. She nearly pitches forward as she feels the all too familiar pull of the Echo, inwardly cursing the timing as she knows that Elidibus is not likely to keep his creatures from coming after her while she is incapacitated.

##

_Laughter fills the streets, children giggling and clapping as they watch. Though their eyes are hidden by masks, they watch the creatures with wide eyes, full of delight. They are enthralled as another of the Cubus – simple harmless pests to even the children – is transformed, engulfed in a golden glow. It becomes a primitive-looking creature, crawling on all four long limbs, tail up in the air, eyes wide as it looks around._

_“The people there call it an Opo-Opo,” the woman tells the children. “Harmless alone, but they travel in groups. They were such a nuisance.” She laughs softly as it scampers around, moving over to the children. “They like to steal things, especially shiny objects. So, you see, in this village I was at, they were stealing from the villagers. Well, I caught one trying to steal my mask.” With a flick of her fingers, she conjures up a phantom of her, making it overreact to her mask being stolen. “So I had to track this menace down to get it back.” Grinning, she releases her leash on the Cubus turned Opo-Opo, laughing softly at the joy-filled squeals from the children as it runs from one to another, finally climbing up one. Oh, she can hear the parents, who are less than pleased by her letting the creature loose. But she knows there is no harm in this one. Azem leans in, lowering her voice. “What I didn’t know is that they resided with other creatures, some much larger and more dangerous.”_

_Some of the children gasp as more of the Cubus change shape, the majority turning into more Opo-Opos, but a couple turning into something much larger. They stare in shock and awe as the larger, ape-like creatures roar._

_Azem can tell the creatures do frighten some of the children, so she gives them a reassuring smile. These ones, she intends to keep leashed. The Opo-Opos are no more dangerous than a Cubus. The Sasquatches, however, could harm someone. “There I was, alone, having followed the little ones to their lair, only to be confronted by the far more menacing Sasquatches. They stared me down, intent on making me retreat. But I couldn’t. Not just because they took my mask. These larger ones could hurt those in the village.”_

_“What did you do?” a young boy asks, leaning forward._

_“I had no choice but to fight them. I didn’t intend to kill the, though. After all, they’re just animals, following their instincts. But the thing that I didn’t realize was just how smart they were. They tried to gang up on me, all coming after me at once. I had to figure out which one was in charge of them. Once I did, I simply defeated that one – rendering it unconscious – to retrieve my mask. And save the village of course.” She puts the emphasis on her mask simply to make the children giggle. Masks, even Convocation ones, are easily replaced. Lives are not. With a wave the larger apparitions disappear, but the Opo-Opos remain. There’s no harm in allowing the children to play with these ones, after all._

_“The children quite enjoy listening to your tales, Traveler,” Elidibus says, smiling warmly as he approaches, looking up at the other. “Perhaps, one day you can show me how to do that as well? With how much everyone enjoys listening to your tales, perhaps it would make a good learning tool as well?”_

_Azem chuckles softly, nodding. “Of course, Emissary.” She smiles as she sees the others joining them, fondness for her Convocation members filling her; though they disagree on many things, she still sees them as her family. “I’m certain the children would enjoy hearing tales from you and the others, as well.” She wraps an arm around Elidibus’ shoulders as she continues to talk, telling him the details of how the spell works, her words slowly fading out._

##

The Warrior of Light comes to surprisingly safe, as if Elidibus had not started the trial while she was witnessing the vision. Why, she doesn’t know. It would have been a perfect opportunity for the Ascian to be rid of her. As the creatures morph into others that she knows, she readies herself. She will do as Elidibus insists and show her strength, and she will prevail.


End file.
